Sonic 2: The Untold Story
by Cyber Sonic
Summary: This is a story telling the events of Sonic 2 Beta, including my interpretations of the long-lost Wood Zone, Hidden Palace, and Genocide City. Note that it doesn't exactly agree with the actual Sonic 2 in some points. This is also my first fanfic.


"Argh… Curse that Hedgehog!!!"  
  
A small ship was hovering over the ocean. In it was one rotund super- genius mad scientist. Dr. Eggman.  
  
"Why did he have to come and ruin my plans? I was so close to taking over South Island for my base of operations… I'll need to kill that meddling blue rodent before he can stop me again…"  
  
He pressed a few buttons on his console, and a small sheet of paper popped out. On it was information and schematics of South Island and all other areas near it.  
  
"Hmm… This is strange… I've picked up some powerful energy sources over near here… The Illusion Islands, in fact… I wonder what exactly they could be… Wait a minute… That hedgehog, when he defeated me… He had six of those Chaos Emeralds… but they shot off and disappeared after strangely enhancing the plant life there to back where it was before I took over, according to surveillance cameras… Maybe that's where they landed… But I'm getting 7 similar readings here, not 6… Is it possible there's another emerald that was just hidden in the Illusion Islands?"  
  
He pressed some more buttons on the console, and another paper popped out. This one contained info on the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Mm hmm… Legendary gems… uh huh… Great powers… Unlimited energy… Mm hmm… Interesting… According to this, by legend, when all 7 emeralds are collected, they can bestow infinite power to the possessor…"  
  
Chuckling, he input some new coordinates into his Autopilot system and headed off to the Illusion Islands.  
  
"Hehehe… I guess it's time to put those plans for the Death Egg to use… Now that I have something to sustain it…"  
  
---  
  
Sonic stretched back, in the shade of a palm at his beachside home on South Island. He had just beaten Eggman a couple of days ago and was taking a well-deserved break from his new job as hero.  
  
His home was just a large wrecked jet, with tons of other pieces and machinery and scrap piled on, which had been miraculously turned into a sort of junkyard mansion. The interior was nothing spectacular, just a hallway, with some of the chairs removed, and others somehow converted into recliners and couches. One of the previous emergency exits had been turned into a doorway into the mountain of junk, which had rooms carved in here and there, hallways leading to each one. It was a wonder how his parents had done this. Of course, ever since they had died years ago, Sonic had lived alone, with only some of his animal friends to keep him company. He didn't seem to mind their absence too much, though. Always being arrogant and fast-minded, he didn't seem to ever have time for sorrow.  
  
"SONIC!!!"  
  
Sonic jolted up, hearing a scream from far away. Looking across the beach, he saw a little Flicky flapping up to him. It was a small red Flicky, with little spiked hair, like many Red Flickies had. Approaching Sonic, breathless, he seemed excited.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sonic, being too impatient to allow the little bird to regain his breath, inquired.  
  
"It's… about… Eggman…" The Flicky huffed out betweens gasps.  
  
"Eggman? What's he up to now? Trying to take over South Island???" Sonic clenched his fist, remembering the last time Eggman had kidnapped his friends and turned them into robots to do his dirty work.  
  
"No… He's… leaving… the island…" the Flicky finally had regained normal breathing. "Me and my other friends saw him a few hours ago on the other side of the island. He looked to be heading away from the mainland, though…"  
  
"Away from the mainland…? Oh, you mean the continent, where those humans live in that city. What could Eggman want there?"  
  
"Well, we'd assume that he would just give up and go back to where he came from, but rather, he seems to have gone to the Illusion Islands…"  
  
"The Illusion Islands? Is he trying to set up a new base there now?"  
  
"That's what me and my friends believe. But we don't think anyone is there to save the islands from being taken over! That's why we need your help!"  
  
Sonic shrugged. "So long as Eggman keeps away from here, I don't care…"  
  
The Flicky pecked him on the arm, thoroughly pissed with that comment. "You idiot! If Eggman takes over the Illusion Islands, then he'll obviously go after South Island again! Plus, he'll have tons more robots with which he can take over our island more easily. You need to stop him, since you're the only one who can!"  
  
Sonic, rubbing his arm, blinked in surprise. He had never seen a Flicky get angry before. "Okay, I get your point. It'll take me a day or two to repair and gas up the Tornado for flight, though…"  
  
"So long as you can defeat Eggman before he takes over again, I don't really care…" the Flicky huffed and flew off.  
  
"Geez, that guy sure has a strong beak…" Sonic, still rubbing his arm, remarked as he returned to his home. 


End file.
